Horatio Melchior
by Robotophe
Summary: Albator ne manque pas d'ennemis, et continue pourtant à en attirer de nouveaux !...
1. Chapitre Premier : Recherche

_Avertissement :__ Toute référence à _Albator_ et à tout ce qui s'y rapporte dans cette œuvre de fiction est la propriété de Leiji Matsumoto.  
>Cette fanfiction, <em>Horatio Melchior_, est l'œuvre de Robotophe. Si cela était possible, elle serait placée sous licence Creative Commons by-sa, ce qui signifie qu'est tacitement autorisée toute diffusion ou réutilisation compatible avec cette licence. Vous pouvez donc notamment la distribuer, la copier, la traduire, créer une œuvre dérivée, l'utiliser pour allumer votre barbecue ou même en faire du papier toilette si ça vous chante, à la seule condition de respecter les mêmes obligations que celles posées par la licence CC by-sa 3.0 disponible sur le site Creative Commons.  
>Et veuillez bien noter qu'il s'agit d'un contrat moral que propose l'auteur et que cela se limite au travail qu'il a effectué sur cette fanfiction. En effet, la nature même d'une fanfiction limite intrinsèquement les travaux dérivés qui peuvent être faits, par le simple fait qu'elle est basée sur une œuvre protégée par copyright et qu'elle profite simplement d'une tolérance faite à l'égard des fans. Gardez surtout bien cela à l'esprit si vous souhaitez réutiliser cette œuvre de quelque manière que ce soit.<br>Et bien évidemment, même si ce n'est nullement une obligation, l'auteur serait ravi que vous lui signaliez vos travaux basés sur son œuvre._

_Notes de l'auteur :__ Cette fanfic est la troisième et dernière que j'ai écrite dans l'univers d'Albator. Je ne suis pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler un fan d'Albator (bien que j'apprécie son univers, et tout particulièrement _Endless Odyssey_) et c'est en fait pour une amie que j'avais écrit mes fanfics sur Albator…  
>Ah ! Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, ce texte date de 2009 et les trois chapitres ont tous été rédigés en écoutant <em>Piraat_ de Ars Arcana. ;-)_

* * *

><p><strong>HORATIO MELCHIOR<strong>

**Chapitre Premier**  
><strong>Recherche…<strong>

Voilà des mois que le capitaine Melchior traquait Albator, faisant naviguer son vaisseau, le _Babylone_, jusque dans des endroits inexplorés de l'univers, mais en vain. Ce diable d'homme restait aussi insaisissable qu'un fantôme, n'apparaissant que ponctuellement pour un raid avant de disparaître à nouveau, ne semblant pas suivre d'itinéraire précis, voguant au gré d'une incompréhensible lubby, de quelque fantaisie mystérieuse, voire selon un plan abscons et tortueux qui n'avait d'autre but que de perdre d'éventuels poursuivants – et ça fonctionnait !

Mais Melchior ne renonçait pas, il ne renoncerait jamais ! Il faisait partie de ces hommes obstinés qui se plaisent à relever des défis toujours plus importants, toujours plus dangereux. Et terrasser Albator était un défi sans commune mesure ! Quelque aient été les crimes qu'il ait pu commettre, tenter ne serait-ce que de le trouver forçait déjà le respect. Un homme tout à la fois capable de défier la galaxie et de demeurer ainsi hors de portée ne pouvait qu'être un fou ou un génie. Bien que le génie parut plus probable que la folie puisque cette dernière l'aurait forcément poussé à commettre suffisamment d'erreurs pour qu'il finisse par se faire attraper. Non, ce ne pouvait être qu'un capitaine hors du commun, et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter l'envie de Melchior de l'affronter.

Il espérait d'ailleurs bientôt le trouver. En effet, il était sur le lieu du dernier raid d'Albator, qui avait eu lieu il y avait peu de temps.  
>– Capitaine, il y a un écho sur le radar longue portée. Un vaisseau de grand gabarit est repéré à quatre heures.<br>Melchior ne put réprimer un sourire, le moment tant attendu était-il sur le point de se produire ?  
>– Quelle est sa vitesse et sa direction ?<br>– Il se dirige vers le système planétaire du Centaure et avance à petite vitesse. S'il continue ainsi, on peut le rattraper en quelques minutes.  
>Le capitaine se tourna vers les écrans et marqua une pause. Il voulait savourer cet instant de grâce avant de se lancer dans une possible course folle à l'issue incertaine. Après quelques secondes, il lâcha de sa voix de baryton :<br>– Lancez les machines à plein régime, direction : dix-sept degrés sud-sud-est.  
>Puis il ajouta dans un chuchotement :<br>– Me voilà, Albator ! Tiens-toi prêt…


	2. Chapitre Second : Confrontation

**Chapitre Second  
>Confrontation<strong>

Le capitaine Albator était assis sur le fauteuil de commandement du pont de l'_Atlantis_. Il suivait du regard le point se dirigeant vers le centre du radar, reporté sur l'écran géant face à lui. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce vaisseau les avait repérés et se dirigeait droit sur eux. Que pouvait-il vouloir ? Un nouvel affrontement était-il en perspective ? Était-ce encore un de ces mercenaires voulant faire fortune et se tailler une réputation en vainquant le plus célèbre hors-la-loi ? Non, il avait la sensation qu'il s'agissait là d'autre chose… Une menace plus grande et plus digne de respect.  
>– Le vaisseau est arrivé à portée de vue des caméras, capitaine.<br>– Très bien. Affichez l'image.  
>C'était un vaisseau impressionnant, dégageant une aura de robustesse et de puissance… Entièrement rouge, d'une longueur conséquente (il devait avoisiner les deux cent cinquante mètres) et d'un diamètre imposant (plus de cent cinquante mètres à ses endroits les plus larges), il était de plus fort probable qu'il soit lourdement armé. Une fois encore, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé : une menace sérieuse se profilait.<br>– Capitaine, ce vaisseau n'apparaît nulle part dans nos fichiers, soit c'est un nouveau modèle, soit il est extra-terrestre.  
>– D'accord. Dans ce cas, laissons-le approcher et voyons quelles sont ses intentions.<p>

Le vaisseau rouge arriva rapidement à portée de tir, puis s'arrêta.  
>– Il tente d'établir une communication, capitaine.<br>Albator se leva de son siège et s'immobilisa à côté de la barre, posant une main dessus.  
>– Passez-la-moi.<br>Sur l'écran géant s'afficha le visage d'un homme d'âge mûr, à la peau burinée par le soleil et aux cheveux complètement blancs. Il portait une abondante moustache cachant ses lèvres fines, qui ne se révélaient que lorsqu'il parlait.  
>– Je suis le capitaine Horatio Melchior, à bord du <em>Babylone<em>.  
>– Et moi Albator, capitaine de l'<em>Atlantis<em>.  
>Ce fut à peine visible sous la moustache, mais un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Melchior.<br>– Enfin je te trouve, Albator ! Voilà longtemps que je te cherche, à présent.  
>– Et que me vaut l'honneur d'être ainsi désiré ?<br>Melchior changea d'expression et ses yeux prirent une lueur d'excitation.  
>– Je viens mettre fin à ton voyage, Albator ! Rends-toi et aucun mal ne sera fait à ton équipage, ni à toi.<br>– Et si je refuse ?  
>– Je me verrais contraint de faire usage de la force.<br>Albator plissa son œil unique avant de répondre.  
>– Ainsi soit-il !<p> 


	3. Chapitre Troisième : Affrontement

**Chapitre Troisième  
>Affrontement<strong>

Le _Babylone_ prépara ses canons, visant l'_Atlantis_.  
>– Feu ! cria Melchior.<br>Et tous les canons réguliers du _Babylone_ crachèrent un véritable torrent de flammes, droit sur l'_Atlantis_. Ce fut précisément à ce moment que ce dernier, avançant jusqu'à présent à petite vitesse, accéléra brutalement tout en virant à tribord, esquivant de justesse l'énorme salve envoyée par son adversaire. Il continua sur sa lancée jusqu'à ce que son flanc soit face à celui du _Babylone_. L'_Atlantis_ fit tirer simultanément ses trois tourelles et, le temps que le Babylone ne prenne de la vitesse, il les reçut de plein fouet.

Melchior pesta intérieurement. Quelle erreur que de ne pas s'être mis en mouvement plus tôt ! Encore un coup comme celui-là et, malgré sa robustesse, son vaisseau serait hors de combat. Il lui fallait se reprendre !  
>L'<em>Atlantis<em> continuait son virage tribord et comptait visiblement tourner autour du _Babylone_ tel un requin autour de sa proie. Melchior ordonna de suivre une trajectoire complémentaire en virant aussi à tribord. Il ne fallait surtout pas que l'_Atlantis_ parvienne à passer derrière le _Babylone_ ou ce serait la fin. Le capitaine du _Babylone_ ordonna de faire pivoter les canons tribord jusqu'à la perpendiculaire. Dès que l'_Atlantis_ fut dans sa ligne de mire, il fit feu. L'immense vaisseau vert engagea une nouvelle manœuvre d'esquive en tournant sur lui-même d'un quart de tour et, bien qu'il eût à encaisser le feu nourri, il parvint à passer sous le _Babylone_. Il régla alors sa vitesse sur celle du vaisseau rouge et, de nouveau, tira avec ses trois tourelles de trois canons. Le _Babylone_ esquiva, d'un virage bâbord, deux des trois tirs. Le dernier toucha sa cible dans un de ses deux réacteurs.  
>– Réacteur bâbord touché, capitaine ! Il ne fonctionne plus qu'à quarante pour cent de ses capacités.<br>Melchior enregistra l'information. Il était troublé, c'était comme si le pirate savait à l'avance ce qu'il comptait faire, il semblait réussir à anticiper chacun de ses mouvements. Un sacré adversaire, cet Albator !  
>– Faites pivoter les canons bâbord et tribord inférieurs et tirez sur ce vaisseau avant qu'il ne le fasse encore !<br>Quand le _Babylone_ fit feu, l'_Atlantis_ se mit brusquement à ralentir jusqu'à un arrêt quasi total. S'en apercevant, Melchior engagea une manœuvre afin d'éviter d'exposer trop longuement ses arrières, mais trop tard. L'_Atlantis_ fit feu de toutes ses tourelles et mit instantanément hors de combat le _Babylone_. Melchior n'attendit pas de voir si l'_Atlantis_ allait tirer une deuxième salve et préféra contacter rapidement Albator pour reconnaître sa défaite.  
>– Albator, tu as gagné. Je me rends, ainsi que tout mon équipage : tu peux faire de nous ce que tu veux.<br>– Melchior, tu es un excellent capitaine et un homme d'honneur. Pour cela, je te laisse partir, avec ton vaisseau et ton équipage.  
>– Si tu fais cela, Albator, je ferai réparer mon vaisseau et je reviendrai te défier.<br>– Alors je souhaite que notre prochaine rencontre te fasse oublier ce défi. Bonne chance à toi, capitaine Melchior.  
>– Merci et à bientôt, Albator.<br>Là, Albator amena son index et son majeur joints à son front, puis fit un léger mouvement vers l'écran en guise de salut. Et l'écran s'éteignit.

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentairescritiques, je suis toujours preneur ! :-)  
>Et si jamais le personnage d'Horatio Melchior vous inspire, n'hésitez pas à le reprendre etou à faire une suite à cette fanfic (c'est justement à ça que sert le gros pavé intitulé « avertissement » au début ^^). De mon côté, je suis à peu près certain de ne pas faire de suite… À dire vrai, je pense même ne plus écrire d'autre fanfic sur Albator, alors servez-vous je vous en prie, n'omettez simplement pas de me citer ! ;-)_


End file.
